


Yet Another Churros Fanfic

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: #iconic, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Babes I Found The Churros, Based on True Events, Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Fitz Being Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Me Finally Writing This, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: "Babes, I found the churros!"//Or Jessica finally writing this months late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't write any fic until my essays are done but I'm ahead of schedule, and who doesn't love a good churros fanfic.
> 
> Many thanks to Benstridge for this #iconic moment.

Jemma wouldn’t have called herself drunk.

No, not at all.

Slightly tipsy maybe, but not drunk.

She had only had a few drinks.

Sure, she was giggly but that was what she was always like when she was out with Daisy.

So, no. She wasn’t drunk.

Speaking of Daisy, she had lost her somewhere at the party in their search for churros. Daisy had heard rumour half an hour earlier that there were churros at this party, but neither of them had been able to find them.

So, they had decided to split up, deciding that that was the best course of action but Jemma had gotten momentarily distracted. She had bumped into Bobbi Morse, one of the new biochemists in her lab at work, and Bobbi had wanted to ask her a number of questions. And having been at S.H.I.E.L.D. Industries for a number of years now, and being head of the science division there, Jemma felt that she was more than suitable to answer the questions that were wanting an answer.

Jemma had gone through any queries and worried the other woman had had, the two of them walking around the edge of the pool. Bobbi seemed more than friendly, the two women falling into light and easy conversation when suddenly…

“Babes!” she heard Daisy from behind her. Her friend had grabbed her shoulders and was all but shouting in her ear. “I found the churros!”

All thoughts of work left her mind. They had found the churros.

“Sorry, got to go,” Jemma apologised to Bobbi, who looked slightly confused but nodded and headed across the patio to where her on again/off again boyfriend, Lance Hunter, was standing, red solo cup in hand. Jemma turned back to her friend and partner in crime. “Where are they?”

Daisy pointed across the garden, to the table where food was being served. They had obviously just been put out. Jemma flashed Daisy a wicked smile and set of walking.

Straight into the swimming pool.

***

Fitz hadn’t wanted to go to the party anyway, but it was Trip’s party, and he couldn’t say no to one of his closest friends. And anyway, they had promised that nothing out of the ordinary would happen. That it would only be a couple of friends gathering for a few drinks and something to eat.

And so far, it had been that, and Fitz found himself more than enjoying it.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Jemma Simmons was there. Jemma Simmons, who was beautiful, intelligent and someone who he wanted to be friends with. But she would never talk to someone like him, small, uncool, unpopular. Her last boyfriend, though it hadn’t ended well, had been as astronaut with NASA. Not that he could compete with that.

But the party, he was enjoying it, he was loosening up. He was having fun and nothing went wrong until…

They heard it. The massive splash.

Someone had fallen in the pool.

***

To Daisy, it was the funniest thing that she had ever seen (and that wasn’t even with the alcohol that was in her system).

It was just Jemma.

Walking straight into the pool as if she hadn’t seen it.

She must have been laughing quite hard as the next thing she knew she was on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

Then Jemma resurfaced, make up streaming down her face and hair floating around her in the water that she was treading. She looked slightly confused as if she couldn’t work out why she was in there.

“Hey!” a voice called out and both women looked at where it was coming from. Leopold Fitz, who more commonly went by his surname, was advancing towards them, concern heavy in his voice. “Simmons, you okay?”

Jemma looked at him, blinking once, twice. “Yeah, yeah I think so.”

He smiled at her, now kneeling at the edge of the pool. “Here, take my hand.” He held it out, and she took it. With some effort, he managed to pull her out of the water, and wrapped the towel around her that Trip had produced. She smiled her thanks, shivering slightly in the cool night air. “Do you want to go and get something new to put on?”

“Is there…” she began asking, voice trembling.

“Yeah, Daisy leaves her stuff here more than enough. She’s probably got stuff all over my room.” It was Trip who spoke this time.

“Hey!” Daisy protested, now with her friend, making sure that she was okay. Then, to Jemma, “I’ve leggings and a jumper on the kitchen table. You okay going for them?”

Jemma nodded, standing up. “I’ll be back.” Then… “Fitz, would you mind coming?”

Fitz froze, wondering what Jemma wanted. “What? Me?”

She nodded. “Please.”

“Yeah, sure,” he agreed, taking her outstretched hand and walking her into the house.

***

Once inside, and once she was somewhat dried, they were standing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. Jemma hadn’t spoken to him, not yet and he couldn’t help but wonder why she asked for him to come.

Finally, with the bubbling of water in the background, Jemma spoke. “Fitz, I know we never speak but… but I like you.”

“You like me?” he asked, confused, not knowing what she was getting at.

“I _like_ you,” she said, emphasising the important word. “You’re kind, you’re intelligent, you’re handsome. Why wouldn’t I like you?”

He just shrugged. “I don’t know. Suppose I figured I was never your type.”

She shook her head. “Will, Milton… they weren’t interesting. They just… they didn’t care for me, not really. They cared more about themselves. And Milton, god you would get a more stimulating conversation out of a rock. ‘ _yes Jemma, no Jemma, three bags full Jemma’_ ,” she laughed, shaking her head, and despite himself, Fitz laughed too.

“But you,” she continued. “I just…”

“Breakfast?” he asked. “Me and you. There’s a diner, about ten minutes’ walk from here.”

“A date?” she asked. “When?”

He looked at his watch, it had just turned midnight but it would still be open. Lola’s was open twenty- four hours. “Now,” he smiled. “But only if you want.”

“Fitz,” she said, smiling at him. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed. I'm agentsofsuperwholocked on Instagram and Pinterest.


End file.
